warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Official Sites
Official Sites are those created by the creators of the Warriors Series. This includes sites based off the series, the publishers, and the authors. Applications for sites in this section are not accepted. If you have a site you believe is being omitted from our list, please propose it on the Discussion Page for consideration. Series Websites Warrior Cats(dot)com This website includes many features for viewers, trivia, and games which include: *Brief links to HarperCollins.com which have summaries on each of the Warriors books.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot *Short biographies of each of the Erins.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot *Trivia on the Warriors territories, clans, and cats.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot *Games, videos, and extras.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot *A Warriors family tree,Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot but a lot of information is said to be false many times by Victoria Holmes, the warriors editor. *News.Revealed on warriorcats.com *The forest map, newly colored to describe borders, shows the ThunderClan/RiverClan border at the river, giving ThunderClan one of the banks of the river, when the books place that border at the treeline.Revealed on warriorcats.com Books :The books feature includes section on different warriors book arcs. When you click on a book, it leads you to that book's HarperCollins page, where there is a browse inside feature.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot Meet Erin Hunter :This section includes short introductions Erin Hunter, of each of the 4 Erins themselves; Kate, Cherith, Vicky, and Tui.Revealed on warriorcats.com WarriorCats(dot)de Contains extensive info about the first series in the form of a wiki. }} Forums :The site has it's own forums on news, Warrior Cats, and off-topic forums, similar to this Wiki's.Revealed on http://forum.warriorcats.de/ :There are different forums for different topics; which have moderators, and sometimes sub-forums. The different topics are on: *News *Warrior Cats **Discuss Warrior Cats Books (German Versions) **Discuss Warrior Cats Books (English Versions) **Discuss Characters **Fourtrees **Polls to give your opinions on the series **Videos; fan videos made by the Warriors Community Reading Warriors(dot)com The games and activities the site includes are: *The Reading ChallengeRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Create your own Warrior cat cardsRevealed on readingwarriors.com *A fun, outdoor activityRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Help a Medicine CatRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Word PuzzleRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Create your own family treeRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Challenge a friendRevealed on readingwarriors.com *The Prophecy Quest GameRevealed on readingwarriors.com *The New Warriors GameRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Consult StarClan for Your Warriors NameRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Consult StarClan to find your ClanRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Decorate a sign to mark your territoryRevealed on readingwarriors.com *Create your own reading warrior journalRevealed on readingwarriors.com The Reading Challenge :The reading challenge is a summer warriors reading challenge about the legends and adventures of the Warriors Series.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ The requirements to take the challenge are: :*You have to be 96 moons (8 years) old.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ :*You have to "hunt" and follow the "path" of reading warriors.''Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ :*You have to read at least 10 books in summer.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ :*You have to pledge to follow "The Reading Warrior Code."Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ Create Your Own Warrior Clan Cards :The cards are used to play games. Visit here to print out the cards and use them. Outdoor Fun :This includes various outdoor activities. Visit here to download and print out the instructions to the activities.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/data/downloads/outdooractivities.pdf Help a Medicine Cat :This activity which involves you matching the name of a herb used in the ''Warriors series with the description of the herb. Visit here to download and print the activity sheet.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/data/downloads/matchingplant.pdf Word Puzzle :In this activity, there is a word search puzzle where you have to find all of the herbs from the previous game.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/data/downloads/wordpuzzle.pdf Visit here to download and print the word search. Make Your Own Family Tree :In this activity, you create a basic, family tree. Visit here for instructions, and to download the file. Challenge Your Friends :This isn't an activity, but for this, you send an email to a friend to invite them to take the reading warrior challenge.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ The New Prophecy Quest :The New Prophecy Quest is a free, online game, where you choose a character, and explore the Lake Territories. Here's the link to the game.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/quest/content.html The New Warriors Game :This is an online game, where it involves you to pick a warrior out of four cats, and with your character, you go hunt in each Clan territory.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/WarriorsHuntingGame.html Go here to play the game. Consult StarClan for your Warrior Name :This is a warrior name generator of [http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html the official website of the warriors] series.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/names.html Consult StarClan to find your Warrior Clan :This activity is similar to Consult StarClan for your Warrior Name, except that you take a quiz, and the answers will result in the warriors "clan" where you would belong in.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/clanquiz.html The possible clans that you can be in are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/clanquiz.html Go here to take the quiz! Decorate a Sign to Mark Your Territory :In this activity, you choose a certain place where you will read in peace and comfort. :When you've chosen the spot, you print out a reading warrior sign, from here, and once you've printed it out, you can decorate it. Then you can hang up the sign in your "special territory", so others know that you're a reading warrior. Create Your Own Reading Warriors Journal :Print out a Warriors reading journal template here, and then color it in and personalize it. Publisher's Websites Harper Collins Publishers It includes browse insides for each of the Warriors books,Revealed on harpercollins.com and a brief summary of each one.Revealed on harpercollins.com}} Harper Collins Children This is the place to go to find First Look offers and suchlike for the Warriors Series, along with summaries and browse insides of most of the books. }} Browse Insides *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060525590 Fire and Ice browse inside] *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060525613 Forest of Secrets browse inside] *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060525637 Rising Storm browse inside] *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060000066 A Dangerous Path browse inside] *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060000073 The Darkest Hour browse inside] *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060744496 Midnight browse inside] *[http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060744540 Moonrise browse inside] : Author Tracker Author Tracker, where you can sign up to receive updates on Erin Hunter's Authorial activities. Author's Websites The Guttersnipe (Kate Cary) The Warriors section of her site includes polls,Revealed on http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?page_id=1507 her blog (BlogClan),Revealed on Kate's blog a short bio about Kate,Revealed on Kate's Blog and fanfiction.Revealed on Kate's Blog People may leave comments on her website. She now calls herself Cakestar there because of what a fan posted. Tuibooks (Tui Sutherland) The official site and blog of Tui Sutherland. Includes her own written biography, books, as well as her blog. Illustrator's Websites Bettina Kurkoski's Personal Website References Category:Online Phenomenon